


Sinope, the Golden Amazon

by Latchkei



Series: The Great Augusta [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/F, F/M, Gladiators, Lesbian Character, Slavery, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latchkei/pseuds/Latchkei
Summary: Hjordis, once a respected skjaldmaer among her people, is now held prisoner as a gladiator in Rome. Fighting under the title: Sinope, the golden Amazon she attracts the attention of a mysterious noblewoman.
Relationships: OFC/OFC
Series: The Great Augusta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715089
Kudos: 3





	Sinope, the Golden Amazon

Wiping the cooling blood from her face she marched back into the tunnels of the arena, the roaring of the crowd finally muffled by stone. A slave ran forward to take her sword and shield for cleaning, another making quick work of the ties on her breastplate.

Still panting and unarmed she allowed two of the arena guards to lead her back to her “room”. It was, of course, still a cell no matter how her captors tried to dress it up and she was still a prisoner even if her shackles had been removed.

As soon as the heavy door was barred behind her she peeled away the white cotton tunic that was now glued to her body by blood. She flung it against the door with a wet splat and used the provided basin and cloth to wipe away the blood, sweat and arena grit she was covered in after surviving another day of “entertainment”.

Sinope, they called her, the golden Amazon. Which was ridiculous of course, the ignorant fools took her for a dark skinned horse archer when her own skin was lighter than even her captors.

Her true name was Hjordis, a respected skjaldmaer among her people; she had been captured in a skirmish along the Rhine. Now here she found herself, using her hard earned skills to murder fellow prisoners for the entertainment of soft-bodied merchants and their dull-eyed wives.

There was no honour in this; only survival.

Done washing, Hjordis pulled on another ankle-length tunic and tucked the back hem into the front of her belt, creating crude trews that ended at the knee. Her owner- no, captor. Her captor insisted she dress as befitted a maiden and only supplied her with long dresses that hampered her during a fight. It was a petty rebellion, but if they wanted to see her lop the head from a begging man they could damn well stare at her knees while she was about it.

The clunking of the doors bar being raised was unexpected so soon after combat, for Hjordis could still hear the rumble of the crowd as the games continued above. In came two guards, their armour more decorative than the previous two. 

“Gladiator Sinope, you are summoned by your master, come peacefully.” Their hands rested on their swords, not an uncalled for precaution as she had been know to attack the guards. Particularly in situations like this, where it was most likely her mas- captor had sold something other than her ability to fight to the fat merchants.

Feigning compliance she followed them to the lavishly decorated “guest room” watchful for an opportunity to grab a weapon.

Instead of a letch she was surprised to find a small woman lounging on a couch, elegantly clothed and adorned with enough jewels and gold to satisfy and entire war-party. As she rose both of the men knelt, pulling the Skjaldmaer down with them. 

“We bring you the Gladiator Sinope, the golden Amazon, as you requested Great Augusta.”

“Excellent.” She was as soft and frail-looking as the rest of her kind, but the kohl-rimmed eyes that observed Hjordis were as sharp as a hawk on the hunt. “Wait outside until I summon you.”

The men hesitated a moment before saluting and exiting the room.

“Well now,” smiled the wealthy woman. “Come, rest, have some wine; you must be famished after such an extraordinary battle.” Not one to turn down good food and wine Hjordis accepted, gulping the liquor even before she sat.

The woman followed everything with her sharp gaze. “Tell me truthfully, are you really an Amazon? I have wager with several other nobles.”

The Gladiator snorted and shoved some grapes into her mouth, answering between chews. “Of course I’m not a bloody Amazon, I’m Visi. Just because it’s got tits and swings a sword it must be an Amazon? Not all of us treat our women like helpless barnyard animals.”

“Visi? Are you a Visigoth from Germania? You certainly have the height and colouring.” She seemed satisfied by a nod of confirmation. “Excellent, you’ve won me quite a bit of gold.”

“Good on you, now what am I here for? Surely not just a bet and I imagine your not here to fuck me like the others that pay for my time.”

“Yes, most astute. I’m afraid I’m a bit of a bind, my husband is due to go on tour for the next two years and he plans to leave me in charge of the day to day operations in his stead. However, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, the men of my county do not take kindly to being ordered about by a woman.”

Hjordis spoke around another mouthful of fruit. “Aye, big heads and tiny cocks does seem to be a problem with the menfolk around here.”

Just for a moment, red stained lips stretch into an amused smirk before settling back into their neutral pout. “Alas this puts me in quite a bit of danger, thus I’m looking for a capable bodyguard. You seem rather capable with a sword and have the added bonus of not causing a scandal when you sleep in my chambers for the next two years.” 

Hjordis smirked, leaning close. “You sure about that? You know what they say about us Amazons...”

The red smile returned, deadly as a drawn blade. Hjordis relaxed back in contemplation. “Bodyguard, ey? In case you ain’t noticed I’m fighting for my freedom here. I don’t hear about many bodyguard slaves being set free.”

“I also, have not heard about any Gladiators surviving to the point of freedom.” She had a point.

“Alright, lets say you do buy my contract. I’ll guard you without trying to escape or strangle you in your sleep, then when your husband gets home you’ll set me free.”

“A bargain well struck. I’ve already purchased your papers, let us take leave of this place.”

Hjordis followed her new mas- employer out of the building that had held her prisoner for over a year, dazed at how quickly her circumstances had changed. Outside stood a double row of solders in imperial armour, who all saluted at the sight of the woman. Her husband was the emperor...

Fuck.


End file.
